Ratchets and Awkward Dances
by GrimSoldier001
Summary: She misses him. She knows how important he is, how vast the level of responsibilities Bee has are. But that doesn't make Charlie miss him any less. And try as she might, not even good music and a nice workshop all to herself are able to make her ignore the loneliness she feels. That is... until she sees a pair of glowing blue eyes staring down at her...


The sound of her ratchet moving from side to side, securing a new bolt in place, seemed almost rhythmic to her.

To Charlie's ears, it was the ticking of a clock, counting down the final days she had in this home she'd known for so long.

And it was infuriating to hear on a constant, almost repetitive basis.

Somehow, just the simple sound of the ratchet brought out feelings of depression and regret in her, let alone the thoughts of the one responsible for these feelings. The ratchet moves, bolt becoming firmly secured in place. She moves onto the next. A bead of sweat ripples down the contour of her brow, glossy and large enough to be seen. It only departs from her skin at it reaches her chin, a strand of the same viscous bodily fluid forming a line of connection before it snaps and the bead falls into the engine of her Camaro.

She misses him. No one asked nor tried too, but she did miss him. Missed the stout machine who'd taken the on the unintended position of her first car. It was getting to the point were even just thinking about the Autobot seemed to bring a smile to her face, despite how much she missed him. Charlie Watson liked to think that she wasn't one to mourn the gone and departed forever, but that she also wasn't someone capable of just forgetting those same people moments after they'd left. That just wasn't her way.

Instead, she'd keep to herself, think only on the things that mattered most to her in public, while allowing her mind some form of comfort when she's alone.

Alas, tightening the next three bolts don't help her to keep from drifting back to the yellow alien machine, instead simply restarting the pattern of annoyance she feels and had felt since both men in her life had left her, albeit for vastly different reasons, but still left all the same. Finally, fifteen minutes after she'd began working, Charlie forces herself to stop outright.

The silence, halted only by the ratchet's racket, was getting too her and that was to say nothing of the thoughts she had. Of her father's heart attack, of Bee and what had nearly happened to the Autobot. She couldn't let her mind think of him right now. It was late and she needed to finish this before heading to her new job tomorrow.

Setting her tool down, a towel in her hands to wipe dirt and sweat from her brow, Charlie stalks towards her father's record player. She could use her own cassette player, it wouldn't be that hard, considering her own selection of music had grown over the past few months to be larger than her fathers, but somehow, she knew the older form of music would be more soothing to her anxious state of mind.

Fingers more often blunt in their execution of work became deft and light, carefully pulling a record from collection. What she picked, even Charlie couldn't really be sure. Somehow, her mind just seemed at ease even holding these old vinyl disks in their cardboard sleeves, let alone actually playing one she personally liked. The black disk was pulled from the sleeve, a golden band around the center proudly displaying the name of the band.

' Perfect, ' she thinks, not really reading the title of the band nor their song. She gingerly sets the record into place, fear of breaking it making her free hand nearly tremble, before setting the needle atop the blackened disk. Once she was sure it was safe and would play, Charlie nods, letting the player do it's part in helping her unwind. Stalking back to her car, stride more comfortable than before, Charlie picks up her ratchet and moves to continue working, keeping herself from doing so only long enough to let the song begin playing.

A thin hue of static comes in, the needle adjusting to being within the record's groves, before the song finally played.

' In a little café just the other side of the border  
She was just sitting there givin' me looks that made my mouth water  
So I started walking her way  
She belonged to that man, José  
And I knew, yes I knew I should leave  
When I heard her say, yeah '

Her eyes close slowly and Charlies lowers the ratchet in her hand back to the table. She sighs, smiling to herself as the song begins picking up speed.

Her arms move in tandem with the beat, the bolt finding it's home within the Camaro's engine swiftly, far quicker than the others had before it. Somehow, it's a fitting choice, despite the randomness her choice of song had been. Charlie's foot is tapping against the floor repetitively, moving in near perfect sync with the beat.

' Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind of man  
So big and so strong  
Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long '

Pushing herself back from the Camaro, shoes squeaking as she's sliding across the slick concrete floor, Charlie pulls herself into a spin, plaid shirt tied around her waist by the sleeves fanning out like a disk as she moves.

The glow of white light above her turns a golden yellow hue and she wonders why there's a blue aura within it. She stops at the center of the garage, ragged air being sucked in through her nose, quick and uneasy breaths mar the otherwise undisturbed sound of music, making Charlie smile. Her head bows, a curtain formed of her dark brown locks covering half her gaze and face from view, and she opens her eyes. Yellow and black legs stand before her, surprising the young woman.

She blinks and looks skyward, seeing blue eyes looking down to her, their cores of white almost blinding. Her voice cracks, weak and unsteady. It can't be real. He can't be here. He'd been gone for months, fighting alongside the others to ensure both Earth and their own survival. Of course, she'd seen him occasionally on TV. Colonel Burns had mentioned him and even shared some low key info on he and the other Autobots. On what they were doing here on Earth. The people they'd saved and the actions they were taking to combat the Decepticons.

But... for him to be here? With her? It can't be real. Still, Charlie takes the chance and asks the only question that her mouth could ask.

" Bee? "

His response is tuning his radio, finding a station that played the words he would use to speak.

" And I knew, yes I knew I should leave. When I heard her say... "

' So we started to dance  
In my arms, she felt so inviting  
That I just couldn't resist  
Just one little kiss so exciting  
Then I heard the guitar player say  
"Vamoose, José's on his way"  
Then I knew, yes I knew I should run  
But then I heard her say, yeah '

They move together, dancing like some kind of disjointed waltz, but enjoying it all the same.

Bee's eyes cast light down on her like the moon and Charlie, lost in the beat of the song and the Autobot's touch, leans her head back, eyes closed and smiling. Her hair whips around as they move and spin, feathery wind painting her skin in soft, velvety touches only Bee's touch could ever compare too.

The song continues lyrics coming and going over and over, basking their moment in an aura that seems almost too euphoric to be real. The spinning stops, the momentum fading and, confused, worried even, Charlie looks up to him, lips held in a childish grin that only Bumblebee seems capable of putting on her face. Gaze half lidded and soothing, he smiles back, golden and black skin metallic under her touch, but no less warm than human flesh.

His arms pull her closer and Charlie gasps as Bee looks down to her, eyes practically glowing with mischief and ulterior motives. She knows what he intends even before he does so, without a sound uttered between them. She smiles, arms around the back of his neck, pulling the alien closer.

He kisses her for the first time as the song continues, swirling around them just as the world was, lost within a typhoon of noise and motion.

' Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind of man  
So big and so strong  
Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long '

Their first kiss doesn't last long, but Charlie commits it to memory as she had everything about Bumblebee.

His eyes of a brilliant blue, once turned red as rage overcame him. Golden yellow metal parts, scuffed and worn by time but no less bright. His hands, at first clumsy as he failed to remember himself or how to even move, now working just as carefully as she tried to be with her own. The soft purr he'd make as she moved against him. The groan and creak of strong, otherworldly bones as he grinds against her. Everything.

He groans and lets loose a series of whirring, mechanical sounds, pleading for something. For what, Charlie isn't initially sure, her mind lost in the kiss and how thick the air seems to have become. It's only once Bee's fingers, carefully and thin, despite their metallic nature, are pulling at that waist band of her shorts, wanting them off, does the intent of the humanoid alien finally become clear.

' Then the music stopped  
When I looked the café was empty  
Then I heard José say  
"Man you know you're in trouble plenty"  
So I dropped my drink from my hand  
And through the window I ran  
And as I rode away  
I could hear her say to José, yeah '

Her shorts are hanging off on one ankle, shoes offering up a near friction-less squeaking as Bee pushes her down onto her back as gently as he can.

Charlie is left a mewling puddle of goo in Bee's embrace, legs unsteady and shaking, her form spilled over like a mess that beyond being contained. An unsteady, but no less present eagerness is left within the both of them and the Autobot, smiling, press a soft kiss to Charlie's forehead, slowing them both down.

He wants this to last, to be special, not some quick and done thing that neither of them can enjoy. It's their first time and though she doubts he has any real measure of intimate knowledge on the suspect, Charlie knows Bee wants this time of theirs to be meaningful. One quick movement of his lower half, metallic plates that adorns his lower half like armor shifting and forming in all kinds of patterns, allowing for the reveal of Bee's interfacing unit.

Charlie gasps and looks up to him, concern mixed with her pleasure. Without her even saying a word, Bee nods, knowing hat concern she has. radio sputtering with static for one brief instance, before the words of ' You ain't got nothing to worry about, babe, ' comes over the cassette player.

Charlie gasps, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She wasn't ready for... THAT stage of her life just yet, not when her career was admittedly poorly orientated for taking care of a child and she was still living with her family. But this? This moment being made between them? Charlie can't bring herself the audacity to deny that this was something she was ready for. And so, when Bee moves against her only one, entering her lower passage quickly, not allowing her nerves to feel pain before pleasure, making Charlie gasp, she simply embraces the moment.

Sweaty arms tightening around Bee's neck as he begins to move. Her eyes are screwed shut, lower body trembling as everything burns. He's barely even moving, doing what he can for her sake, but still trying to make it pleasurable for the both of them. Sweat makes her toned skin gleam and Bee wonders if Charlie knows how reflective her body has become or even cares. He doesn't bother asking, to focused on making sure her form is taken of with great care.

The climax comes in a short few, almost painfully tedious moments later, both not having the control to keep themselves from holding back any longer. Her arms are tight around his upper body, fingers leaving scratches in his back as Charlie lets out a silent scream, tears streaking down her face. Bee lets out a series of small beeps and whistles, the lack of a vocal processor rendering him still near mute. But that does nothing to keep his own silent screams from forming. Pleading for the release to come and go, but be no less enjoyable.

Bee barely has enough strength to change their positions in him, but he does so, his metallic body little more than a messy, sweaty heap now beneath Charlie's own.

' Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind of man  
So big and so strong  
Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long  
La la-la-la la-la  
La la-la-la la-la  
Ho ho la-la  
La la la-la '

She lays there, body on top of his for the longest while, to tired and drained to even contemplate moving. It's late, nearly one in the morning. But Charlie doesn't care about any of that. She can't bring herself too even bother trying to care. Instead, Charlie lets herself just lay there atop the Autobot, enjoying the moment they have.

And when his arms go around her, pulling her closer to his chest, Charlie knows Bee's enjoying it too. For as long as either of them really can.


End file.
